


The Other Side of Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who would know that’s our sonnet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Love

Emily sighed, walking into her condo on a warm September night. She dropped everything by the closet, a small smile moving over her features when she went to kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. The faint sounds of Puccini filled her; she knew she wasn’t alone. The past eight weeks had been difficult at best. Someone had invaded Emily’s life and she did not know what the end of the story would be. The loss of control was tough on her; it also put a strain on her relationship with Jason. 

 

He wanted to protect her, stay at her side, but Emily could not let him. That was not how she wanted the team finding out about them. She would be alright with the team never finding out about them. Her life suddenly became an open book for the BAU and the Washington DC Metro Police Department to sift through. Nothing was hers alone anymore.

 

She went up the stairs carrying her glass and purse. In the master bedroom, Emily turned down the music some. She smiled at the bathroom door, which was ajar. The shower was running and his casual clothes lay at the bottom of her bed.

 

“I didn’t think you would beat me here,” she said, taking off her jewelry. “I know how they love to keep Professor Gideon after seminar. I thought of calling you a few times today…I just wanted to talk. I know how insane it’s been the past couple of weeks and you say that’s not my fault and I think I know that but…” she stopped abruptly, laughing. “I'm not making any sense am I? Hey,” Emily walked into the bathroom and gasped.

 

“Hello Emily.”

 

“What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?”

 

“Were you expecting someone else?”

 

Emily didn’t know what to say. She backed up as far as she could, her back pressing against the cold porcelain of the sink.

 

“You look tired,” he said. “Are you getting enough sleep? You need sleep for your job out in the field. I don’t like those bags under your eyes.”

 

“I've been stressed lately.” She replied.

 

“Why? You should relax…let me help you relax.”

 

“What are you doing in my house, Alex?” she tried to sound as calm as she could considering she was terrified. She could not let him know that she was frightened.

 

“I needed to see you. I just want to talk to you; you don’t have to be afraid Emily. I would never hurt you; I love you.”

 

Her mind was racing. How far away was her Glock and could she get to it in time? He did not seem to be carrying a weapon but Emily was sure he had something. He was not that big so needed something to subdue her if need be. She could not believe that Agent Alexander Cartwright was her stalker. She showed him the ropes at Quantico five months ago when he started at the BAU. She thought he was quiet and pleasant. She was not sure how well he would handle himself in the field but felt he was a competent agent. She told Hotch as much when she reported on her time with Cartwright. After that two day introduction, the two agents didn’t say much to each other beyond good morning and goodnight.

 

Two months ago, Emily received the first love letter. It was an excerpt of a Derek Walcott poem and it made her smile. She thought she recognized Jason’s handwriting, rereading it three times before slipping it into her purse. 

 

“ _You should see the look on your face, Prentiss.” Derek said, leaning back in his chair. “What are you reading?”_

_“Mmm, nothing.”_

_“’Nothing’ does not put a look like that on a woman’s face. Spill it.”_

_“There is nothing to spill.”_

_“Mmm hmm, I am going to find out. I have my ways, believe me.”_

_“I have little doubt. When you do, let me know OK?”_

_Morgan grinned, balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at her._

_For the next three weeks, various letters showed up on her desk. In the end it was about 15, most just excerpts of poetry she loved. Then the box showed up. It was a rainy Thursday morning when she dragged herself into the bullpen, dropping everything at her desk._

_“Mornings suck.” She mumbled. “That goes double for rainy mornings.”_

_“Cheer up Prentiss,” Reid said. “You have a present.”_

_“Hmm?” she looked down at the small box and smiled. “Oh my.”_

_“Open it.” Derek said, giving her his full attention._

_“Go away…I'm sure its nothing.”_

_“Here we go with nothing again. Open it if it’s nothing.”_

_Emily sat down and opened the box. It was a pair of diamond earrings; she could not help but gasp when she saw them. There was a card, a black and white photo of a couple embracing. She opened it and found Shakespeare’s Sonnet #130, the one Jason had whispered in her ear so many nights when they held each other. Emily smiled, putting the earrings in her ears. She was not ashamed of spending a fair amount of her afternoon trying to get Jason to notice she wore them. By seven that evening, Emily had all but given up. She went up to his office when he returned from his Academy seminar, knocking on the door._

_“Come in,” he called, not looking up from his case files. “What can I do for you, Prentiss?”_

_She closed the door and sat in the chair across from his desk._

_“Do you notice anything different about me?” she asked._

_“Hmm?” Gideon flipped through the paperwork in front of him._

_“Agent Gideon?”_

_“What's the matter?” he looked up at her, pushing his bifocals back up the bridge of his nose. “Emily?”_

_“Do you notice anything different about me?” she repeated, brushing a raven lock behind her ear._

_“I hate this sort of thing. Surely I will get it wrong and you’ll be upset.”_

_“How could you possibly get this wrong?”_

_“Believe me, I can. You could save me and just tell me what it is.”_

_“I'm wearing your earrings.”_

_“I'm sorry? Oh, the earrings…they’re beautiful.”_

_“Cute.” Emily smirked._

_“What's cute? Katya, it’s been a long day. What are you getting at?”_

_“I got the earrings Jason and they are beautiful.”_

_“I said that. Are they a present?”_

_“From you. Stop playing around…I figured it out.”_

_“No,” he shook his head. “I didn’t buy those earrings.”_

_“They were waiting on my desk this morning.” Emily replied. “The card had Sonnet #130 in it; Jason, that’s our sonnet. Who would know that was our sonnet?”_

_“How long have you been getting anonymous presents?” he asked, brushing the case file aside and taking off his glasses._

_“About three weeks.”_

_“And you're just mentioning it to me?”_

_“I thought they were from you.” Emily could barely whisper the words. The dread crept in and made her blood cold. She practically ripped the earrings from her lobes as her stomach turned. She heard them clatter across his desk and watched Jason push them into an evidence bag with his pen. “The handwriting is a dead ringer for yours, Jason.”_

_“Bring me every note that has been sent to you. We’re going to have to examine them.”_

_Emily nodded, getting up and rushing to her desk. Jason picked up his phone and dialed an extension._

_“Come into my office…we have a problem_.”

 

Emily screamed as Alexander lunged at her. He was trying to catch her off-guard but hadn’t quite succeeded. They struggled, tussling their way out of the bathroom. Emily, like Morgan, was a certified FBI defense trainer. There had been instances where she used the moves learned there to save her life out in the field. Cartwright was stronger than he looked and he wanted something desperately. He was never going to stop until he got it.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, backslapping her hard. “Just stop fighting me.”

 

“That’s never going to happen.” Emily said through clenched teeth.

 

“Emily, please,” the soft tone of his voice was a contrast to his violent nature. He grabbed her wrists hard, twisting them until she whimpered. “I do not want to hurt you.”

 

“You are hurting me.” She fought his grip, angry with herself for being unable to break free.

 

“When he hurts you, you seem to like it. I can do that as well.”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.”

 

Alex pushed Emily on the bed, straddling her.

 

“No, Alex, no! Please stop, stop it!”

 

She fought back but he pinned her hard. His forearm across her windpipe cut off her ability to breathe; Emily started to black out.

 

“I can't breathe. Stop…please…”

 

He lifted his arm some, using his free hand to take the hunting knife from his pocket.

 

“Do you promise to be good?” he asked, cutting the top button of her blouse. He cut another button and then another.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Emily asked, sucking up her emotion. She would not give him the satisfaction.

 

“I love you, Emily. Just give me a chance to show it. I will make you so happy, you’ll see. I won't thrust into you all night and ignore you during the daylight.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You know what I'm talking about.” His voice turned dark as he cut away the last button. “The way he touches you disgusts me…I will be so gentle. I will make love to you.”

 

“No. I don’t want this.”

 

“I've been dreaming of the moment we could finally be together.”

 

He kissed her hard; Emily refused to open her mouth. She felt the knife on her throat.

 

“This can be so easy Emily. It can also be hard; it’s up to you.”

 

“You promised not to hurt me. If you rape me, you are nothing but a monster Alex.”

 

“Don’t use that word.” He slapped her hard and pressed the knife to her throat. “That word is horrible. You like it when he’s dirty and forceful but I am a better man than he will ever be. I was sweet and you loved it. You basked in my adoration.”

 

“I didn’t.” Emily replied, tasting the iron of the blood in her mouth.

 

“Yes, you did!” he screamed.

 

“Alex…”

 

The sound of the cocking gun made them both turn in the direction of the bedroom door.

 

“Jason.”

 

“Well, Superman is here.” Alex leered.

 

“Back away from her, Agent Cartwright.”

 

“She is mine.”

 

Alex grabbed Emily close, quickly pulling them both up from the bed. Emily’s blouse fell open as the knife pressed into her throat. She could not swallow; she could hardly breathe. Her eyes connected with Jason’s and his pulse quickened.

 

“If you harm her in any way, I will surely kill you.” Jason said in a calm tone.

 

“I am here to save her. I intend to love her in ways you cannot even comprehend. Tell me something, Jason Gideon; do you whisper lies after you fuck her? Do you tell her that you love her when clearly you do not?”

 

“You think you love her?”

 

“I know that I do.” Alex’s hand cupped and squeezed her breast. Emily cringed. “I'm going to make her feel so good. You’ll be a bad memory for us.”

 

“You're not going to touch her.” Jason replied.

 

“I'm already touching her. Does she taste as delicious as she feels, Agent Gideon? Tell him how much you love it, Emily.” She remained quiet so he poked her with the knife. “Tell him!”

 

“Fuck you!” she exclaimed. “I would rather die first.”

 

“You ungrateful cunt.” He grabbed her hair, yanking it so hard Emily was sure it would come out by the root. “I offer you the world and you still want to be his dirty whore. Fine then…on your knees.” He kicked Emily’s legs out from under her and she fell. “He will watch you be a dirty whore for me and he will probably like it.”

 

Closing her eyes, Emily gritted her teeth, balled her fist and hit him as hard as she could in the balls. Alex screeched, doubling over in pain. Her hair free, she scrambled away.

 

“Bitch!” Alex lunged at her and Jason shot him in the leg.

 

It didn’t seem to stop him…he lunged at Jason instead. Knocking the gun from the agent’s hand, his fist connected with Jason’s chin. He tried to grab Jason’s throat but the veteran agent would have none of it. He was angry and planned to unleash it on Cartwright. He didn’t need that gun but when it was all over, Alex might have wished he was dead.

 

“Jason,” Emily tried to calm him. “Jason! You're going to kill him!”

 

His fist kept going; kidney shots, his left cheek, his right, and then his stomach.

 

“I know you can do better than that, Agent Gideon.” He spit blood on the carpet. “Go on; show her what kind of man you really are.”

 

“Jason…stop!”

 

The voice of Aaron Hotchner stopped him in his tracks. He backed away from Agent Cartwright, who crumbled to the floor. Hotch cocked his gun, daring Cartwright to move. Derek Morgan came into the room, gun drawn as well.

 

“How did you know?” Gideon asked them.

 

“Morgan put two and two together and brought it to me.” Hotch said. “Obsessional crimes are his specialty. Why didn’t you tell me what you suspected?”

 

“I wasn’t sure I was right.” He rushed over to Emily, helping her onto the bed. His hands gently caressed her face. “Tell me you're alright.”

 

“That would not be the truth.”

 

“You're going to be.” He pulled her into his arms, his lips moving close to her ear. “You're safe Katya, I've got you.”

 

She gripped him tighter, whispering his name and trying not to lose it completely. Morgan gripped Cartwright up and cuffed him.

 

“Get him out of here. I am sure the Metro Police have questions for him.”

 

“Emily!” Alex exclaimed. “Tell them how much I love you! Tell them you love me!”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Derek gripped him harder, pulling him out of the bedroom.

 

“What happened?” Hotch asked.

 

“He was here when I came home.” Emily said, pulling away from Jason. She tried to close her blouse over her bra. “Jason, I need…”

 

“Of course.” He couldn’t help but stroke her cheek. “Hotch we need to give her some time.”

 

“The police are here.” Hotch reasoned. “They will have questions and we do not want to look as if we are hiding anything. I have questions.”

 

“I will answer them all,” Emily replied. “I just want to cover myself if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course.” He nodded. “We will both wait outside.”

 

Jason patted her shoulder, following Hotch out of the room.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Jason?” Hotch asked.

 

“There was no time.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I was heading home from my seminar when it all came to me.” He lied. “I knew Prentiss was in danger and all I thought about was getting to her before Cartwright did. That last letter he sent said he was about ready to strike. I was almost too late. It was single-minded and probably not my best idea but its done. She is safe.”

 

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded. “I am glad you got here in time.”

 

“So am I.” Jason let out the breath he was holding as Emily walked out of her bedroom.

 

“You should have your bruises looked at.” She said, gingerly touching his face.

 

“I'm fine.” Jason took hold of her hand.

 

“Hotch, could we just have a moment?”

 

“I can't. You two were the only people in the room with Cartwright. You cannot speak alone until questioned by the police. You know that Prentiss.”

 

Emily nodded solemnly. She looked at Jason, the need to hold him and be held in return nearly palpable. Not speaking, she turned and walked down the stairs. Hotch looked at Jason, the concern all over his face and in his body language.

 

“Prentiss is going to be alright.” He said. “She is quite strong.”

 

“She was just…” Gideon sighed, running his hand over his face. “Jesus, Hotch.”

 

“Did he hurt her?”

 

“He was damn sure going to.” He pushed the anger down to controllable levels. “He was going to hurt her in ways she would never recover from. That was if he didn’t just kill her when he was done. How the hell did that psycho get into the FBI?”

 

“Good question. We got here in time; just hold onto that. C’mon, I don’t want Prentiss alone when they question her.”

 

Jason nodded, following his Unit Chief down the stairs. He didn’t care if they all found out tonight…protecting Emily was his top priority. She had been through enough. He was sure she would fight his protection, as she had been since this all started, while at the same time wanting it. They would find the balance. Jason was there and he would take care of her. 

 

Cartwright’s words stung in his ears…do you whisper lies to her after you fuck her? Do you tell her that you love her when clearly you do not? Jason’s eyes connected with hers as he stood at the bottom of the stairs taking in the scene. I'm not leaving you, I promise. As soon as all these people leave I will hold onto you and not let go.

 

Thank you, she replied wordlessly. I am going to lose it Jason. I need you to be strong because I…maybe tomorrow but not tonight. Tonight I just need you to hold me.

 

Anything you need, Katya, I will provide. Hold your head up…we will get through this together.

***


End file.
